Never Bet Against Spencer Reid
by IronicTheorist
Summary: For Criminal Minds Weekly Prompt - May Prompt Your character loses a bet and has to do something they normally wouldn't do and for TrueTemptations. Advance happy birthday!


**For Criminal Minds Weekly Prompt - May Prompt and for TrueTemptations. Advance happy birthday!**

* * *

Morgan was dumbfounded he couldn't even lift the glass of beer from the table. _What the hell was I thinking? Is he even for real? _He looked at the young doctor in front of him and his eyes widened more. The people in the bar went wild and flashes from cameras were everywhere. _Derek Morgan, you're in a big trouble after this, _he said to himself, breathed heavily and continued drinking.

***8*8*8***  
** *8*8*8***

_10 minutes earlier…_

Morgan walked over his friends' table with beer for everyone. It was Saturday night and since there weren't any pending cases for them, they went to a local bar to relax and have a few drinks. Hotch and Dave declined, saying they have other already made some plans to spend their weekend.

"The interstellar gas cloud that comprises Sagittarius B contains a billion, billion, billions of liters of alcohol like this." It was Reid who was talking. Morgan smirked as Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia groaned as Reid continued talking about stars.

"And what were ya'll talking about before this Sagittarius B?" Morgan asked as he placed their beers on their table. Reid was looking at him, eager to explain again the whole conversation.

"I was talking about-"

"He didn't want to know, Reid." Emily cut him off and then glared at Morgan, "Right, Morgan?"

"Yeah." He answered with a nod. "So how about a drinking match, Reid?"

"That's stupid." Spencer said. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Hey c'mon, let's make a bet!" Morgan suggested getting the genius' attention as well as the three other women in their table.

"What kind of bet are we talking about?" asked Reid.

Morgan grinned wider, "Now we're talking, Pretty Boy."

"You can't help it huh Spence?" JJ shook her head and took a sip of her drink. It is a joke within the team that Spencer will never back down from something especially if there's a bet involved. He always denies it, saying it was all for the sake of accepting the challenge.

"You should be called Bet Boy not Pretty Boy." Prentiss interrupted and it was followed with laughter.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I'm into betting but that's because half of my life I'm surrounded by casinos and all. I can't help it." He said defensively.

"What is this little betting be about?" It was who Garcia who questioned Morgan. "Are we talking about money bet here or truth/dare kind of bet?"

"How about truth/dare kind of bet?" JJ said and Emily immediately gave her a high-five.

"That will be fun!" The brunette added.

"Then truth/dare bet it shall be." Morgan said.

"Why are you girls making the decision? It should be between the two of us." Reid protested but they didn't mind him.

"So this is how it will be," Morgan said and they all leaned closer to the table listening intently. "The two of us will be doing the Das Boot with a little twist."

"Das Boot?" Penelope asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

"_The _Das Boot." corrected Derek as the tech analyst scoffed.

"That's unfair! Look at him, he couldn't even finish one!" It was Emily who exclaimed.

"What's a Das Boot?" Everyone in the table turned to the young doctor and looked at him like he was from another planet. "What? I don't know what it is."

"I'm not surprised you didn't know that," as JJ was about to explain to him what a Das Boot is, Morgan stopped her.

"I got this JJ." He cleared his throat. "Das Boot is a glass shaped like a boot. So the bet goes like this, whoever finishes two das boot first will be the winner."

"That didn't sound so bad," the genius answered and the three women groaned.

"Are you in?" asked Morgan with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Okay I'm in." Reid answered back with enthusiasm.

***8*8*8*  
*****8*8*8***  


Morgan grinned when he saw the horrified expression on Reid's face when a couple of women placed their beers on the table.

"What the hell is this, Derek?" He pointed to the two tall glasses of beer shaped like a boot. Derek was just grinning back at him. "You said glasses! These are pitchers!"

Derek laughed loudly and said, "You can't back out now."

"Wh-what?"

"Are you guys ready?" The bartender asked to the crowd and the crowd went even wilder.

"Remember our bet and I will not be easy on you if I win." Morgan said to him with a serious face.

"Are you two ready?" The bartender asked them. Morgan replied with the same energy but Reid just nodded. Morgan scoffed when he noticed Reid became pale due to nervousness.

"Okay! Drink up in..."

"Three, two, ONE!" Everyone on the bar shouted to the countdown. Morgan hurriedly grabbed his beer and drank like a mad man while Spencer spaced out.

"Hey man, start drinking." Morgan heard the bartender, who was like somewhat a referee, said to Reid. Reid finally grabbed his own beer and started drinking. Morgan was taking his time with his beer and watched Reid's sour face as he struggled downing the beer. Just when he was about to empty his first boot, the beer went to his face. The people made sounds of disappointments.

"Shit!" He growled and somebody gave him a tissue to wipe the alcohol off his face and shirt. Spencer stopped for a while to analyze what just happened and then his face lightened up. It took him only a quick second to fully realize why it happened. As he was halfway from finishing his first beer Spencer rotated the sole of the 'boot' to prevent the beer from spilling.

"That's some technique you got there Doc!" Morgan shouted to him as the noise in the bar was deafening. The genius didn't paid attention to him and when he grabbed the other boot, Morgan quickly drank his own. The crowd went berserk as they watched Spencer drink the bitter liquid as if it was just water and Derek was left behind.

He finally set down his last boot and burped loudly and everybody laughed. Derek finished too after a few seconds, trailing very closely. He too finished with a loud burp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!" The bartender shouted and raised Spencer's right arm.

Penelope was the first to stand up and went to their direction as Emily and JJ followed her. "You did great Reid!" She said happily and then turned to the other man beside her, "and you too, my chocolate Adonis!"

Derek gave her a hug and she welcomed it.

"That was a close match and honestly Reid, I never thought you'd win!" Emily said and laughed.

Spencer's head was spinning and was about to lose his balance when JJ caught him just in time and the others helped too.

"Are you ok, Spence?" JJ asked, worry written on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said groggily as they all walk back to their table. "Truth or dare, Morgan?"

Derek was silent for a moment before answering, "Okay okay, I'll go for Dare."

***8*8*8*  
*****8*8*8***  


"Morgan, what the hell are you wearing?" Rossi asked with his eyebrows knitted. Spencer, JJ, Emily, and Garcia tried their best to stop their laughing but a scoff escaped Spencer making Derek glare at him.

Derek walked into the bullpen in a tight white jeans, pink flowery long sleeves and thick-rimmed purple glasses. He even had a small orange bow tie.

"Isn't it too early for Halloween for you to be wearing a costume?" Rossi added making Derek scowl.

"Hey Reid! How long am I going to dress like this?" He growled.

"Let me take a picture of you first." Spencer said and took out a camera.

"Hey, take a picture of us too!" Penelope handed Spencer another camera.

"Me too!" It was JJ who joined in.

"Count me in." Emily raised a hand and left her table and joined the others.

"Hey Anderson!" Spencer called out to the agent a few feet away from them. "Will you take a picture of us?"

Anderson walked towards them and took the cameras from Spencer.

"One, two, three, cheese!"

"This isn't over, Reid!" Derek growled again and marched out of the bullpen to the changing room. They were all looking at the pictures and they were all laughing.

It wasn't too long when Hotch entered the bullpen and asked them, "What the hell was Morgan wearing?"

***8*8*8*  
*****8*8*8***  



End file.
